My Last Breath
by VanHelsings angel
Summary: Oneshot Songfic. This is a slight twist on the last scenes of Van Helsing. Van Helsing Holds Anna in his arms as she is dying...


Disclaimer- I don't own Van Helsing, It belongs to that Sommers dude… and Evanescence/their songs aren't mine either… But Christmas is coming…. 

A/N- Okay, my first songfic… and Van Helsing fic for that matter… I don't know why I haven't done one sooner… lack of Plot Bunnies I 'spose. I apologise if anyone seems a bit OOC. The song lyrics are Anna's thoughts to Van Helsing.

Song- My Last Breath, Evanescence, form the album 'Fallen'

My Last Breath

_Hold on to me love,_

_you know I can't stay long,_

_all I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid…_

Van Helsing stared at the limp form of Anna in his Werewolves' paws. His long claws had ripped holes in her leather corset. Inside his wolf-brain, a man stirred on the edge of consciousness. This was Anna, his friend, his love.

She was lying in his arms, barely breathing. The impact of his werewolf body ramming into her had damaged her, and she was dying because of him.

_Holding my last breath,_

_Safe inside myself,_

_Are all my thoughts of you,_

_Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight…_

Thunder clashed outside the large window, rain bombarding the glass. The wild weather was echoing the ferocious battle that had taken place only moment ago in the dark, gothic castle. Lightning flashed and lit up Van Helsing's eyes, they were glistening, shining brightly, he was close to tears.

He had failed Anna, he had failed the entire Valerious family. He hung his head, then raised it to the moon, crying out, the sound escaping his mouth in the form of an equally heart wrenching howl, slowly morphing into an entirely human cry of deep anguish. The antidote had done its job; Van Helsing was human once more.

_I'll miss the winter,_

_A world of fragile things,_

_Look for me in the white forest,_

_Hiding in a hollow tree… come find me_...

_I know you hear me, _

_I can taste it in your tears…_

Anna's eyes flickered, and for a moment, focused on her murdered and he saviour. His cheeks were tear streaked, he looked distraught. She sighed, weakly, and despite the pain and her ebbing strength, smiled.

The cursed Dracula, the one who had haunted her cursed family for years, was dead. Why was he crying? She would see him again… on the brighter side of death…

She thanked him with all the power she could muster. The words went unspoken, and she prayed to the God that would not let her enter his kingdom that Van Helsing heard…

_Holding my last breath,_

_Safe inside myself,_

_Are all my thoughts of you,_

_Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight…_

Carl the Friar sidled up to Van Helsing, looking worriedly at his partner, clutching the Gypsy Princess to his chest. He looked at her still form and blank face and gasped,

"Oh my God, She's… She's dead…" He crossed himself, and hung his head.

_Closing your eyes to disappear,_

_You pray your dreams will leave you here,_

_But still you wake and know the truth,_

_No one's there…_

Van Helsing put his face in Anna's hair, her eyes having closed for the last time. He called her back to the light in his mind. He did not want to be left alone again, left to fight his nightmares alone. He thought he had finally found someone to share his torment, his fears and his life.

But maybe it was better this way… Anna no longer had to deal with the horrors of the world; she no longer had to battle her demons. Maybe, just maybe, she would get to see her father and brother again, in the bliss of heaven. He prayed Saint Peter would open his gates to all of them, for Dracula was vanquished.

_Say goodnight,_

_Don't be afraid,_

_Calling me, calling me as you fade to black…_

"Anna… Anna… Anna," he pleaded, "don't leave me." He looked imploringly at Carl, but he knew the Friar could do nothing. His cries were futile, Anna was gone.

Then, in his mind, there echoed but one word… _Thankyou… _And through his tears, Van Helsing smiled, a sad, farewelling smile. Anna had thanked him, she was grateful and at ease. She had found peace.

_Holding my last breath…_

_safe inside myself…_

_are all my thoughts of you…_

_sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight…_

"Goodbye, Anna, my love," Said Van Helsing, placing her gently on the red velvet couch, kissing her tenderly on the forehead.

_Holding my last breath…_


End file.
